leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taric/@comment-29964258-20170915124924/@comment-29964258-20170916232902
Well TAGDavid, i am going to address what you said point by point, but first i am going to state that i feel like you read the words i said but did not fully understand why I said them. I specifically said that i was spamming things when going all in, i see no advantage to spamming his abilities while laning I do make use of him as a brawler, but instead of using the stun being the maxed ability, i use the heal, which, with no CDR, has essentially a one second cooldown (note that the 3 second cooldown IS reduced by bravado in addition to granting a charge) My mana issues are only after going all in, and i admit that maxing Q contributes to that, but mana is actually very easy to manage, because i still mostly use the shield to block damage unless the heal is needed. The only advantage that i see to maxing W over Q is mana cost and the passive armor However, i can mitigate the fact that my adc gets a lower % of my armor by building more armor, in items such as frostborn gauntlet or ninja tabi The one problem with your example of the difference in ratios(12% for w and 4% for 4 stack Q) is that they are not the same. Bastion's shield scales off of the targets's max health, so when i use it on an ally, they do not get 12% of my max health. As i have more HP than my adc, the heal is more than 1/3 of the strength of the shield. It is also significantly more spammable than his W, having 1/5 the cooldown. I never said i wanted him to just be a healer, i said i wanted him to be a guy who primarily protects the ADC, I do use my shield mostly, but when my adc needs health i pop a heal, bravado a minion twice (usually relic shielding it on the second auto). If it is midfight, then i auto the enemy adc (or support if we caught out the support) Also Soraka is not a tank, and i am best at tanks. And melee champs. Although iceborn gauntlet may cost 2700, sapphire crystals do not, and the 250 mana from one is pretty useful. Yes the W is cheaper, but thats what i use mostly anyways, but when the enemy ADC unloads a full salvo on them, a few large heals are more useful at returning my ADC to combat efficieny then one shield Zeke's may cost 300 less, but has 5 less armor, half the mana, half the CDR(not as much of a problem), and the slow, less then frostborn's(although a wider AOE, and it does become more, but only if i am attacking the same guy as the adc, which is not always the case), at lvl 18 with 45% cdr, is on a 55 second cooldown, and must be used in conjunction with my ult, so if i dont need the ult, i dont get the slow. The only real bonus is the MR, and the damage buff on my ADC during the ult. So no, it is not "Just like iceborn". Also... why would an item being cheaper in THE NEXT PATCH influence my decision to build it in THE CURRENT PATCH. Don't see where i talked about damage, except that the enemies do less of it early game than late, but i will adress this anyways. Although maxing my E may allow me to do 180 more damage every ~ 5 seconds(less with CDR), My adc does damage significantly faster than that. So if, instead of doing 180 more damage myself, i let my adc live and fight that extra five seconds, the damage will be higher. Also, with zeke's buffing the ADC's damage by 50%, that is not quite the case. it is a 50% burn over two seconds, so if they attack faster, some of the damage is negated (depending on how fast they AA)when the burn duration refreshes.(and if they only attack once every two seconds thats probably bad) Its actually not that hard to get bravado stacks off. if you just stun a guy, hit him twice. if you healed or shielded your adc, bravado off the enemies if you are in contact, or save a relic charge for that purpose.(once i get Targon's brace i always save one charge for emergencies and cannon minions)